


Still Here (For Reasons We'll Deny)

by handsometabbyc



Series: Grandroasters [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: After deciding to quit the job he stayed in the United States for due to years of not getting along with his boss, Tony Stark, Loki was seriously contemplating moving back to his home country when he stumbles upon a job opportunity as a barista at the coffeeshop 'Grandroasters.' He ends up accepting it, not knowing Tony happens to be a regular there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my finger slipped and I accidentally wrote a coffeeshop AU fic...tho seriously, was playing with the idea of a 'winter fic' for this pairing and ended up with this (which also happens to involve the Grandmaster owning a coffee shop)

“I just don’t know if I can stay here.” Loki said sullenly over the phone as he prodded a box full of things representing three miserable years at as a draftsman at a car company he’d hoped to get more out of, a bright opportunity that had fizzed out.

“I’m sorry, are you saying you’re moving back?” Thor said over the phone, grin spreading across his face. “For real this time, really?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki said as he opened the cupboard to fetch a bottle of Jack, pouring himself what was probably a little too much.

“You just went over there for college, and then Stark Automobiles offered you a job and you ended up staying over there for that.”

“Well it was Stark Automobiles, how was I supposed to say no to that? It would’ve worked out too if it weren’t for the bosses kid.”

“Isn’t Tony Stark your boss?” Thor pointed out and Loki tusked with dismay.

“I mean technically, I never saw him that way.” Loki said, rolling him eyes.

“It’s no wonder you never got along.” Thor commented.

“It wasn’t just because of that, it just wasn’t going where I hoped it would, I felt like I was treading water. But I managed to end things amicably, I got reference letters.” Loki protested. “Not to mention I’m still going to the office’s monthly get together tonight.”

“Is that really a good idea?”

“It’ll be fine.” He insisted.

“At least don’t get drunk, you always end up doing something dumb when you’re drunk.”

Loki finished off the rest of his drink in one motion. “Please, what fool do you take me for?”

\--

He did end up partially listening to his brother, he tried to keep fairly sober, but booze wasn’t what led him to do something completely moronic.

“I can’t believe your leaving.” Bruce Banner, an engineer who worked alongside Tony complained. He was a nice guy, and they’d managed to keep up the closest thing to a friendship he’s had amongst his coworkers despite also being friends with Tony.

“Oh well, it wasn’t exactly shaping up to be what I’d hoped for so I made the decision to leave.”

“Gawt opportunities lined up back in jolly ol’ London guvna?” Tony, who’d just walked up, chimed in in an awful English accent.

“…Not quite yet, but I’m sure I’ll manage to drum up something.” Loki said tiredly. “Also I don’t sound like that.”

“No, you sound like this, ‘Tony, you are one of the most debauched reckless individuals I have ever had the displeasure of knowing.’ He said in an airy mock of Loki’s voice, before turning to Bruce. “Can I have a word with you about that project we were working on today?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Bruce said. "Talk to you later."

“Yeah, catch you later man, or you know, never.” Commented Tony.

“Never, If only.” Quipped Loki.

As it turned out never was a lot sooner then he’d though. He was sitting alone at the bar when Tony came up, sitting on the stool next to him.

“You know, I’ve always meant to say you’ve got a lot of nerve calling me uh, fuck what was it I literally just said it…” He didn’t seem drunk but not exactly sober. Loki himself was at a similar place, he’d been trying to moderate himself but wasn’t exactly succeeding.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I never called you debauched.”        

“Sure, not to my face, but people tell me things. And as I was saying you’re one to talk, you stuck up English slut you.” He wagged a finger at him with a taunting smile. “I hear things about you too, don’t try to deny it.”

“Good things?” Loki glanced around the bar. He had been too deep in his thoughts to notice it had gotten late, and but most of the folks from work were gone. What the hell was Tony still doing here?

“Ha! You wish.” A bartender offered to refill Tony’s glass, but he waved him away, making a face. “What about me, you uh, hear good things?”

“If I did I wouldn’t trust them, given you’re status.” Loki said.

“Well, even if I did hear…certain things myself, I just assume you get a pass because of that stupid accent of yours and your stupid hair, and oh god, your stupid stupid face.”

“You’ve got a pretty ‘stupid’ face yourself.” Loki shot back, before quickly adding. “…Or so I hear.”

“Not to mention you’ve got that stupid butt of yours.”

Loki sighed with dismay. “Fuck, your ass is just the stupidest.”

They sat in silence for a moment before tony continued. “So…basically we can’t trust what anyone else says.”

“I suppose so.” Loki said, shrugging continuing casually: “Way I see it we’re really the only ones who don’t have a bias.”

Tony looked at him with disbelief. “You’re not suggesting what I think you are, are you?”

“What? Oh…” Loki scoffed dismissively. “Of course not.”

\--

**The next morning**

Loki groggily woke up in an unfamiliar bed, someone else’s apartment to his dismay.

 _Oh no…_ He thought in horror, familiar cologne hitting his senses along with the memories of the night before.

As if hoping he was misremembering he rolled over to see who was in bed with him. “…Oh fuck me.” He said out loud. His back was turned but there was no mistaking who it was, namely by the gear tattoos on his right shoulder that he’d heard Tony bragging about once.

“Unless I’m mistaken,” Tony murmured, causing Loki to jump away from the bed, grabbing a throw to wrap around his waist. “I did just tha-“ He trailed off in realization looking at Loki in a panic. “Oh, gross!”

“Oh you don’t get to say gross about me you god damn asshole.” Loki spat back. “If anyone’s gross your gross!”

Tony rubbed his face. “Ok…we were drunk right? That's the only reason this happened.”

“Right, exactly.” Loki hurriedly agreed as he collecting his clothes, though he knew for a fact neither of them were _that_ drunk. “Look…Frankly as far as I’m concerned it didn’t happen.”

“Oh defiantly not.” Tony commented as Loki hurried to the bathroom to throw on his clothes before hurrying out, scanning the room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything

“So was I any good?” Tony asked.

Loki glared at him as he pulled on his boots. “Like I said, this didn’t happen.”

“I mean, sure, but it was sorta the reason why what didn’t happened, well... happened, and I can’t help but be curious but alright.” Tony agreed, glancing at the nightstand and seeing a couple of condom wrappers. “…Well at least we used protection if we did anything.”

“Knowing your history thank God.” Loki snapped.

“Oh your one to talk.” Tony shot back.

"I think we've had this bizarre 'whose the bigger slut' conversation last night." Loki threw on a long forest green suade coat with shag trim. “But thankfully it'll be the last given I'll never have to see the likes of you ever again.”

“I’m counting the seconds until your leave this apartment and I don’t have to see your face.” Tony said.

Loki, after double checking to make sure he had his keys wallet and phone, stormed out.

\--

He caught the first bus away from the posh neighborhood, trying hard not to think too hard about what had happened after they’d left the bar, despite the fact he had to wonder about how they’d done it in the first place.

 “I mean, I was definitely better.” Loki said out loud, earning a concerned look from an older woman holding an overweight dachshund, he smiled sheepishly.

"How'd you do?" He said.

"Alright...Interesting accent you've got there. I take it your not from around here."

"No, I put it on for funzies. Yes, I'm not from around here." He said. _Christ, watch your tone asshole_ he thought to himself before adding: "...Wont be for long though. Gonna be leaving soon. Won't have much of a choice really, given I'm only here on a work visa."

"Better you then some people." She said. "I am as sympathetic as the next person, but we just can't let them in. Just because their country is garbage doesn't mean they can make this one like that."

"Oh for fuck's sake." muttered Loki. Of course, that's exactly what he needed, an argument about politics with some busy body who had nothing better to do then complain

"What?"

"Nothing." He answered, though just in case she started talking again, he gestured to the woman's dog. "Your overfeeding the poor beast you know."

"Excuse me?!"

 “That much weight on a dog like that is bad for them. I mean it's bad for any pup, but that particular breed being that low to the ground makes them more prone to back injuries.” He quipped.

“I beg your pardon?!” The woman said, sounding genuinely insulted now.

“Just saying you should stop overfeeding your dog.” He said, pulling the bus cord. Luckily for him the bus was just nearing a stop and pulled up to the curb. So whatever she said to that was cut off by shutting doors.

He looked around at the semi strange neighborhood and sighed. At least he wasn’t in a particular hurry to head home. It was a nice day with a crisp blue sky that looked like it came straight out of a dream, a brisk chill in the air but thankfully he had his warm winter coat…though a scarf would’ve been nice.

He was sure he'd been wearing a scarf the night before, perhaps he'd left it at the bar, or...

It was fine, he didn’t care, didn't pay much for it in the first place. Why should he care if Tony had it now and was probably throwing it in the garbage this very moment?

Still it was nice scarf, a thick brown colored cable knit thing that paired well with this particular coat.

He quickly shook off the thought. He wouldn’t be here soon enough, it was an acceptable loss. He inhaled the cold crisp air, reveling in the city around him he’d lived for almost six year now, and had to admit he would miss it a little.

As he was walking it occurred to him he hadn’t eaten breakfast and it was almost ten. He checked his phone for whatever was closest, and discovered there was a coffee shop only a block away.

He paused to step back and glance at the painted sign over the shop, ‘Grandroasters’ in fancy albeit peeling lettering. The reviews weren’t promising, but then again he suppose it wouldn’t hurt to step in.

The place wasn’t very brightly lit, though in a cozy way, pairing well with a sitting area with a couch and a couple of chairs away from the small tables.

It was also empty aside from a young woman fretting on her cellphone behind the counter

“Dammit Trent don’t do this to me I’m at my job right now…" She lowered the phone. "Can I help you?"

"Oh well, I think I'll have a turkey sandwich..." He said, motioning to the refrigerated display as there was more bickering on the phone which prompted her to turn her attention back to it.

"-fine! Fine, I’ll be right there.” She hung up and looked up at Loki, taking off here apron, tossing it to him. “Hey, would you mind watching the place? I have to deal with something, won’t be more than twenty minutes, there usually isn’t anyone at this hour anyway.”

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Just...put on the apron so it doesn't look like no one's here."

"No one is here!" Loki proclaimed, but she was already gone. Despite his protests he proceeded to put on the apron. Maybe she'd give him a free coffee or sandwich for his troubles if he just played along.

As if by muscle memory he tied a bow behind his back, the erie feeling of familiarity creeping in on him. He'd been here before, not here specifically but his old job, the one he'd had before Stark Automobiles. A barista, a a job he didn't hate strangely enough.

He was about to sit down when a middle aged woman came wondering in, peering at the drink menu. “...Can I have a mocha frappuccino?” She asked.

He laughed nervously. “…I don’t actually work here.” He said.

“You look like you do.” She said bluntly, clearly certain she was right.

He looked down at himself in the apron and smile sheepisly.

“I suppose it looks like it doesn't it?" He glanced outside, mentally hoping the girl who'd run off would magically reappear before saying: “Fine. Lucky for you I know how to do this sort of thing.” He muttered, to himself: “A rough idea anyway.”

The next thing he knew one customer turned to three. When a forth one came along he said. “Okay, for the love of god: I gotta come clean. I don’t work here, the gal who does fucked off. It looked like she was having a bad morning and I thought I'd do her a favor.”

“I know, I’m the owner.” The man said critically. He was fairly normal looking aside from the turquoise blue knitted poncho he wore.   

Loki felt himself turning a little white, flashing a quick smile. “Ah ha right…look, I’m so sorry about that sir. You see, like I was saying your barista just bolted and I assumed she’d be back by now so-“

“I’ve been watching you for the last few minutes, you seem to really know what you’re doing.” He interjected.

“ I had a similar jobs like this, so I know how it works.”

“Had?” The man said in charmed amusement.

“In college I mean.” Loki clarified. “I’ve since left the food service industry in favor of…well, something else. Which also fell through really but that’s neither here nor there.”

The owner thought for a second before saying: “Tell you what, it sorta looks like I’m in need of a new uh... whatcha call it…coffee wench, so maybe let me watch you for a while and the job’s yours.”

“That’s very kind of you sir, but why would you want that? Why would I want that for that matter?”

The owner leaned forward. “Look, I don’t know if you noticed it but this place isn’t exactly doing stellar and I just feel like hiring you could be a step in the right direction. I’d make it worth your while and I’m sure a charming fella like you could rack up some decent tips.”

“…Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to do this a bit longer, see how I feel about it.” Loki said as the owner walked around to the other side of the counter.

“See? That’s the spirit. I’m Edwin Gast by the way, but you can call me En.”

“Loki, Loki Odinson.” Loki answered, smirking. This might not be so bad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta tweeked the plot a bit since I posted the last chapter so Loki had a scarf and left it at Tony's apartment for...well, plot reasons. (It's not major, I just wanted to bring it up for those of you coming back who might be confused)

Tony tried to forget that night, he really did.

But things kept reminding him, the memory of skin against skin, the yellowing bruise where the bastard gripped him too hard, that voice growling insults at him as they fucked like two tigers fighting for dominance…

“Tony!” His friend Rhodey exclaimed, bring him back. He was on leave from the air force and they were at his apartment playing a video game which unfortunately Tony didn’t have his head full attention on.

“Damn, sorry.” Tony said blankly.

“What’s with you today? Something on your mind?” Rhodey replied, putting down his game controller.

“I…just did something stupid. As in thinking with my dick stupid, if you get what I’m saying.”

Rhodey laughed. “What’s the problem? That sounds just like you.”

He threw up his hands. “…I might’ve hooked up with a co-worker. Well, former co-worker. He just quit, thank god for small miracles.”

“Once again, that sounds just like you.”

“No, you don’t understand, I hated this guys guts, but there was this weird satisfaction from it-“

Rhodey cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I don’t think I need to hear about that man.”

“Basically it was good in all the wrong ways, and I’m trying to work against that. Be a big boy you know? Less drinking less meaningless sex. Work towards having a real relationship, something stable that won’t blow up in my face.”

“Sounds noble.” Rhodey said almost gravely as he reached for his beer. As he took a slug he remembered something. “…Wait, this wouldn’t be that bitchy British guy you always complain about would it?”

Tony groaned, hiding his face in his hands, and Rhodey laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Tony dropped his hands from his face, glaring at him. “You can’t tell a soul, not a god damn soul.”

“How the hell did that happen? Even for you that sounds a bit out there.” He gave Tony a look. “He’s hot isn’t he?”

“Gorgeous, just this stunning, leggy androgynous bastard and he’s just…a complete and utter asshole.”

“I’m sorry…and I’m sorry he’s gone, I’m sure your gonna miss being able to complain about him.”

Tony tusked dismissively. “I’m sure I didn’t complain that much.”

“Look, no judgements, I’m sure you just did it as a distraction…possibly mixed with something else.”

 “What? come on.”  Tony dismissed, gesturing to the game menu screen on the screen. “up for another game?”

“Yeah…sure.” Rodney said, choosing not to press the issue and picked up his controller again.

\--

“So you used to work for Stark Automobiles?” Valkyrie, the gal who made En’s baked goods in her own shop on the other side of the city, asked. She had been dropping a batch of muffins off and stopped to chat with ‘the new guy’. “Isn’t this a bit of a demotion for you then?”

“I suppose it technically is, but I’ve been stuck in the same job for three years and got tired of treading water.”

 “You should tell people you were fired, would at least make them feel sorry for you.” She said dryly.

“Perhaps, but as I was telling En this is only temporary, until he finds a suitable replacement.”

“That’s just what I said to get him to take it, I’m still hoping to convince him to stay.” En said as he was walking down from the storage room upstairs with box of holiday decorations, tinsel poking out of the top.

“At the very least I’m staying through the holidays, I know what it’s like and I know how to deal with it given the fact I’ve been through several seasons of that chaos, and couldn’t in good faith let someone like Stacy try to navigate it.”

“Ah, Stacy.” En tusked reminiscently. “Was nice having her around, too bad.”

“Right I’m sure Topaz was be thrilled about having her niece replaced.” Valkyrie said, referring to the coffee shop's manager.

“She was En’s niece, actually.” Loki corrected.

“Nepotism is overrated.” En dismissed, as a shiny silver mustang pulled up in front of the shop and who should step out but Tony, digging out his wallet and using the new card meters they’d installed around the city a few months ago.

“Oh fuck me, speaking of nepotism…” Loki cracked, earning an intrigued look from En.

“Didn’t get along with your old boss?” He asked.

“Not exactly…Is that a deal breaker?”

“Don’t sound so hopeful, Tony’s just a long time customer, a valued patron if you will, and I would hate for someone to scare him off.”

“I assure you I’ll be nothing but professional with the man.” Loki gushed.

“I mean it, be nice.” En insisted, but looked amused.

“As much as I’d love to linger and see how this plays out, I’ve gotta run.” Valkyrie said.

“Ciao!” En called after her cheerily.

“Nice car.” She commented to Tony as he held the door open for her.

“Uh, thanks.” He said, shrugging off his coat, putting it and his laptop bag on a table. “You can start up my usual Stacy.” He called out, back turned.

“ ‘Fraid I doesn’t know what that is.” Loki said with a tight smile.

Tony looked up with a small frown which Loki responded to with a wince. “Surprise.” He said weakly.

Tony blinked as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Are you kidding me? Is this some sort of joke?”

“Joke?” Loki said with feigned confusion. It wasn’t the most ideal situation, but this was turning out to be fun.

“I mean, you must be friends with this guy, and you decided ‘hey, let’s play a trick on Tony!’” He said to En.

“Ah, well we are good friends, but Loki’s actually doing me a favor since I had to uh…let Stacy go.”

As Tony looked at En with perplextion Loki smirked. “Despite what you believe not everything is about you Mr.Stark.”

Tony sighed, closing his eye’s in frustration. “Fine…alright then. Can I-“ He looked up at the menu. “Did you change the holiday menu?”

“Isn’t that fun? He wanted to put his own spin to it. The old one was only up there a couple of days so I tell him: ‘As long as you can take the time to teach everyone else how to make them I’m sure it’ll be fine.’ And I’ll have you know that eggnog latte is a killer.”

“Son of a bitch. Sure, I’ll have that.” Tony agreed with exasperation.

“Is that gonna be a small medium or large, Sir?” Loki asked airily. En had disappeared upstairs again to get another box of decorations.

“Medium.” Tony said answered curtly, glaring daggers at him.

He paid and settled down to try to tackle the usual onslaught of Holiday emails. A few minutes later, Loki finished making the drink and carried it to him. “You didn’t tip.” He commented solemnly.

Tony looked up to see Loki looking down at him before he could say anything the man shrugged, continuing: “…Not that I really care, you just seem like the sorta person who tips. Or at least, you’re the sort of person who likes people to think you’re the sort of person who tips.”

Tony growled a little in exasperation. “I fucking forgot okay? The fact that you work here now sorta...took me off guard given I assumed I’d never see you again, that you’d be in great Britain having scones and tea.” As he spoke his voice sort of devolved into that bad English accent he used the other day, his annoyance giving it an interesting inflection.

“Alright, like I said it doesn’t mean anything to me.” Loki retorted as he walked to the box En had brought down, pawing through it curiously.

“…Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you next time.” Tony said, turning his attention back to his work.

“Right, next time.” Loki said just as En was coming down with the other box, this one full of snow men in black top hats, little frown on his face. “…I think some of these are broken, someone must’ve not put them away properly.”

“So where do those go? The window ledge?” Loki inquired.

“What? No, of course not silly, they hang from the ceiling with the snowflakes.” He said, hooking one on a string and holding up demonstratively, smiling. “Aren’t they just delightful? Topaz came up with them.”

“She…she did?” Loki said with surprise, thinking back on the no nonsense woman gruffly explaining exactly how everything was ‘supposed’ to run because he’d apparently not been doing it quite right.

“Oh yeah she’s quite crafty.” He said, the bottom part of the snowman fell off as he did. “Aw would you look at that? Iike I said, these fella’s must've taken some damage. I oughta get the glue gun a fix 'em up.”

As Loki studied the ceiling, Tony watched as Loki’s face furrowed confusion and he found himself smiling before he could stop it. “There’s hooks.” He said, quickly hiding his amusement.

“Oh yeah, I can kinda see them.” Loki squinted up at them, painted to camouflage with the dark red paint.

“He had leaves there last week.”

Loki scoffed. “Guess I must’ve just I missed that.”

Tony was uncomfortable with the comradery between then, so he added: “Just wait until he gets you to help him put up the balloon net for new years.”

Loki wasn’t sure if he was serious, and was debating how to respond when another customer came in at that moment, ending the conversation. _That’s fine,_ Tony dismissed. _Got work to do anyway._

\--

He didn’t see him the next day, but the one after that, strolling in like he owned the place.

“Hey…your back.” Loki, genuinely surprised. The snowmen were up now, dancing in the breeze of the heating vent.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tony said, holding up a ten pointedly and stuck it in the tip jar. “…Said I’d make it up to you.”

 “I assume you meant I’d never have to see that face of yours.” He cracked.

“I stop going to my usual place just because you were working here for a little while? Then who wins?”

“Touche.” Loki answered. “…So you didn’t tell me what your usual was yesterday.”

“I don’t know, I liked that egg nog latte thing last time, so I think I’ll try the snickerdoodle cappuccino. See if I don’t like that, it sounds weird.”

He quirked a brow. “Is that the way it is? Alright, that’ll be five sixty for a medium.”

Later after he brought it to him, he leaned over to counter to call out: “How is it?”

Tony, mid drink gave him a dirty look over the rim of his cup, and Loki grinned.

“…That good is it?”

“It’s like a damn hug in a mug.” He said begrudgingly. “How are you so good at this?”

“Well, my barista job at the Red Rooster Coffee put me through college.”

“I heard good things, but didn’t they go out of business a year ago?” Tony asked.

“I wonder why?” Loki said mysteriously.

“You little shit.” Tony said, smirking.

“Well, I get paid for my labor not my secrets.” Loki said.

When Tony packed up, he was about to leave, but instead he walked towards the counter again.

“…Why the hell are you still here?” He asked, sounding frustrated. “You were supposed to be gone.”

“It’s just a job Tony, like En said I’m helping him out.” Loki said calmly, before smirking. “But that’s not what you meant is it? This is about something different.”

Tony glared at him, before snapping: “Watch it asshole.”

“You know…” Loki started, interrupting Tony as he started to leave. “I left a particular nice brown cable knit scarf at work, perhaps you could pick it up for me?”

“Pick it up yourself.” Tony said with annoyance.

“I mean, I left it at work, on Friday night.” He clarified.

Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust. “It isn’t ‘at work,’ I know because I just...we just cleaned the place.”

“Your sure?” Loki said, voice lowering as he leaning forward. “I mean, I hate to ask but I’m kinda fond of it. It’s a wool blend and it goes with all my clothes.”

“I don’t have your stupid scarf.” He growled. “I would’ve burned the damned thing if I had. Cleanse myself of a poor decision, ya know?”

“Right, real mature.” Loki called after him, and Tony didn't react to that other then angrily marching out, door jingling aggressively behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter I may or may not have already had half written when I posted the last on (which is usually the case if I update a fic within a week)

When tony went back to work after Loki asked him about his damn scarf he was initially annoyed, but perhaps he was so busy he initially forgot.

It’s funny how the brain works sometimes though, how a person doesn’t really think and falls back on routine and motor memory, thanks to days on end of repetition.

Perhaps that’s why when he walked past Loki old desk he braced himself for something, one of the man’s usual quips, perhaps some crack about his facial hair. He puffed himself up, heart racing a bit, only to be met with an empty desk.

Oh, right.

“Everything alright?”

He jumped a bit, not having seen his assistant Pepper walk up. Christ, had he been staring?

“Yeah, great.” He scoffed, jacking his thumb at the empty desk. “Gotta say, better now than this one’s gone.”

She gave him a perplexed look, never quite understanding his issue with Loki other than the two of them seemed almost eager to bicker over nothing. “…Right. I actually wanted to talk about that, or something related to it. We should probably start thinking about filling his vacancy, should I start scheduling interviews?”

“Ah yeah uh…I think that can wait, until after the hubbub of the holidays.” He said, tearing his eyes away from the desk. “Don’t you think?”

“I’m sure we could manage, but wouldn’t it be better-“ She started but he waved it off, continuing on his way.

“I’m sure it can wait a few weeks.” He insisted.

Before he left for home that day he checked the lost and found. _Maybe he did leave it here,_ he thought eagerly, _and I can rub it in his face, the god damn moron._ But alas he wouldn’t be able to that because it wasn’t there.

His thoughts again trailed back to that night as he went back to his apartment, a whirlwind of arms and hands grappling at each other, sharing brutal kisses void of affection but certainly not of passion.

Staring at the wall facing the door, he was reminded again by the framed print with the broken glass sitting propped up on the floor where it had fallen after he shoved Loki against that wall a little too hard.

Fuck, he had to stop thinking about it, least he get turned on and have to live with the indignantly of ‘dealing’ with it…again. Yet  another thing to deny he’d done or felt.

He frowned, noticing something brown poking from the gap between the shelf occupying the space next to that particular wall and stepped forward to look down into it.

“God dammit.” He said out loud, the damn thing lying there like slumbering fox. He leaned forward and picked it up, wincing as he shook off what dust might be on it, and sat down on the couch as he looked at it.

It was a nice scarf, a rich brown color, like leather or chocolate, soft for what indeed felt like a wool blend. It wasn’t exactly the color he’d imagine on Loki and yet he recalled him wearing it on a regular basis. Perhaps that's why it stuck out for him.

He remembered a few months after Loki started working at the company he’d come in wearing it, snow in his dark hair and on his shoulders, face pale from the cold, but smiling brightly as he talked on the phone with someone, thought his face twisted into not a frown but a look of pleased disbelief when caught him eyeing him.

“The fuck are you looking at?” He said, which Tony waved off.

“Keep on dreaming Snow White.” He’d shot back. He didn’t know why he’d said that, perhaps it was the snow or Loki’s dark hair, not to mention he felt defensive at the confrontation. Come to think of it that was around the time they started not getting along , made him wonder what would’ve happened if he said something more along the lines of what he was thinking.

“Christ, to hell with you too.” Loki shot back before returning to his conversation. “Sorry about that mum, what were you saying?”

He found himself burying his face in it without thinking about it, and upon realization he flung it away to the other side of the couch in disgust. _He was still an asshole,_ he reminded himself. Even if Tony might’ve kinda started their longstanding disagreement with each other Loki had done his part to keep it up.

A black tag with metallic lettering caught his eye. _Made in England_ it said in fancy cursive font _._ Well that was no matter, he could’ve just gotten it here. Where ever he’d gotten it, Tony couldn’t very well return it now, not after that spectacle in the coffee shop.

As he pondered what to do he found himself holding it in his hands again. _It's fine, it's just a nice scarf,_ He told himself. _Just a nice scarf, that’s all._

\---

The next day he went to Grandroasters, plain brown gift bag in hand, glancing around and seeing it was bit busier then usual even for the holidays, but thankfully there was no one in line.

As he walked up to the counter Topaz appeared, hair up in tight bun.

“Oh it’s you.” He said, and to his dismay he sounded disappointed.

“You know you’re the third person to say that to me today.” She said with annoyance. “It’s his day off, sorry.”

“Oh, no no no, that…that’s not what I meant! Me? Want to see that jerk?” He scoffed. “No, god. I just uh-“ He thrust the bag forward, an olive green scarf folded inside it. “…I wanted to give him this.”

She looked at him with disbelief. “So let me get this straight, you think this guy is jerk…but you got him a gift?”

“Ah, it was a work thing, you know: secret Santa, and I already brought it, so I figured I’d just drop it off.”

“You could’ve returned it.” She offered. "Given he doesn't work there anymore."

“Well it’s here now, so uh…just make sure he get’s it?”

“Alright.” She said, putting it behind the counter. “Did you just come here to drop it off or did you want your usual hun?”

“Ah, you know what, I think I’ll have that snickerdoodle cappuccino.”

He got it to-go and left a nice tip, partially out of guilt. He did like Topaz, she always reminded him of an aunt of his. As he took a drink while he was leaving he noticed it wasn’t quite the same as Loki’s to his disappointment. It was still quite good, but there was just something about it that wasn’t _as_ good.

\---

That evening there was a knocking on his door, sharp and angry yet somehow dignified. He looked through the peep and saw Loki agitatedly standing on the other side, face pinched in fury.

“What the hell is this nonsense?!” He said gesturing with the green scarf when Tony opened the door.

“You don’t like it?” Tony said flatly as Loki marched in. He closed the door behind him looking up at him with a raised brow.

“That’s not the point. It’s my day off, and I get a call about how ‘that handsome fella Tony’ dropped off a scarf for me-“

“I take it that wasn’t your manager saying that.” Tony commented with amusement. “I mean, I’m only saying because I gave it to her to pass it along.”

“Well En must’ve heard about it and wanted to do the honors of calling me about it himself. But that’s beside the point. I thought you’d found my scarf, which I was pleased about, instead I was met with this nonsense."

“I fucking felt bad you’d lost your other one at the…the bar or whatever, and I got you a new one, plus...I thought it'd be a good color on you. So sue me.” He didn't want to admit it but he honestly couldn't find a decent brown one.

“I don’t want you to do things for me that I need to be grateful for, especially not make a spectacle about it at the coffee shop and fuel that fucking fire.”

“What do you mean by that? You didn’t…say anything did you?”

Loki growled in frustration. “You know En, he’s weird. He thinks…well, that there’s something going on between us.”

“Well he’s crazy.”

“That’s what I said! I mean, in so many words.” Loki added, taking a moment to toss the scarf on the couch.

“…I mean, even you have to admit, I am pretty handsome.” Tony said.

“I don’t have to admit anything, but I suppose you’re cute…in a injured puppy sort of way.”

“Oh, is that right?” Tony shot back, stepping closer.

“Don’t have a retort for me?”

“Oh no, I’m not about to deny your handsome.”

“Oh am I?” He said in surprise, towering over him.

“In a subjective gangly sort of way. I imagine all the girlies at that coffee shop fawn over you.” He said in a slow dark tone.

“Some of the boys too apparently...” Loki retorted weakly as he leaned forward a bit, Tony reaching up for his shoulder as if to steady himself as they kissed, this time different than before. It was slow and warm with it’s own brand of desperation, that seemed to sate that new longing within him that had been festering in him after their fling.

Loki pulled away, looking flustered and alarmed. “I don’t know…I don’t know what the fuck that was about.” He stammered out.

“Yeah.” Tony said uncomfortably. “Though I mean…it’s not like that wasn’t, before-”

“Well that was different.” He insisted. “This…I should go.”

“Right…alright.” Tony agreed stiffly.

As Loki left he grabbed the scarf he’d come specifically to reject in some grand sweeping gesture off the couch, then halted once he realized what he did. “Ah…”

“Asshole it's cold outside, just take it.” Tony said with exasperation, and Loki reluctantly laughed.

"Interesting spin on the song." He commented.

Tony smiled a little."Fuck, that wasn't even intentional. It's not like I'm even asking you to stay."

"I mean it's good you aren't, because I really have to go." Loki insisted.

"Of course not. I mean, yeah...vamoose." He said awkwardly.

Loki grimaced, looping it around his neck, solemnly saying: “Cheers.” Before finally leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! fyi probably going to be a couple of weeks before I post what'll be the final chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently this had more then one chapter left in it because well...Thor happened.

Since Loki had the opening shift that morning he anticipating taking down the chairs from where they’d been set on the tables by the closing shift so the floors could be cleaned. But when he got there the chairs were already down, En in the lounge area with a look on his face as if he was waiting for him.

A compilation of holiday jazz improv played on the sound system, something he had to hear…a lot. As En said, ‘if it’s not in my collection I’m not playing it in my place’ and aside from this, a live Rat Pack album ‘Christmas in The Desert’ and, god forbid, ‘Christmas moog’, that was just about it. Loki suspected he only even had those because someone complained he never played Christmas music. ‘I’m not really a Christmas music person’ he admitted. ‘Wasn’t raised on it.’

The same apparently didn’t apply to decorations though, given the shop looked like someone had vomited festive charm on every surface, which according to Topaz happened every year.

' _But…why?_ ' Loki had asked En after watching him set up the window display with a feverish gleam in his eye, prominently featured lots of purple baubles and two sets of Santas in a reindeer drawn sleighs, one Santa black and the other white.

 _'Oh, I just couldn’t choose!'_ He's exclaimed. _'They’re both just so fun.'_

Looking at all the chairs in their rightful places waiting for customers Loki cautiously asked: “Did uh…am I late? Or did the closing shift not clean up?”

“Oh no, not at all, little early in fact. No, the big guy showed up and insisted.”

“Big guy?” Loki said just as the aforementioned ‘big guy’ came barreling out from what Loki assumed was the restroom, broad grin on his blond bearded face.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed, treating him to one of his trademark bone crushing hugs.

“You damn bastard.” Loki managed to wheeze before he let him go. “I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s damn brilliant to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“Well it was early when my plane landed, I didn’t want to bother you so I just thought I’d wait where you worked!”

“He got here about a half an hour ago, saw me in here and started knocking on the door. After some confusion I let him in.” En chimed in.

“No I meant what are you doing in the states?” Loki specified.

“Oh…well I was upset when you decided not to come back home for Christmas. So I decided to come here!”

“Well it was silly, I’ll just be back for good after the holidays.”

“Can you believe that? He said the same thing when he was in college.” Thor exclaimed to En, who smirked.

“Suits me, I’ve been trying to convince him to stay.” He called after Loki who currently walking away to hang up his coat.

“I’m not staying.” He shot back from the end of the room. “All my stuff is near packed in fact…look…” He said as he unwound ‘Tonys’ scarf  from his neck. “…I’m wearing this stupid green scarf because all my others are packed away.”

“You realize that only weakens your argument right?” En said.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked him.

“Well, his fella gave him it.” En said gleefully.

As Loki came back he was putting on an apron and gaving En a look. “Tony’s not my…fella.” He managed to get out. Dammit En had a weird vocabulary sometimes.

“Well I don’t mean ‘your fella’ but you know…he’s the guy you pay the most attention to.”

"Wait a minute, Tony as in work Tony, 'Mr.Asshole boss,' that Tony?" Thor said, lighting up with realization.

“Yes, that Tony. Why do you sound so dismissive? He is an asshole."

" I've met him on several occasions and he seems like a delightful person. I believe it's only you who has an problem with him.'

“Even Loki really having a problem with him is debatable." En added. "I was worried he’d scare him away...and yet he kept coming back.”

“Proves nothing, he said himself he wasn’t gonna let me scare him away. Just another form of us clashing horns, a game of chicken if you will."

“Right.” En said with a smirk before turning away, gesturing to Thor. “Come on, I think I have a couple other things that need fixing.”

“He was just on a seven hour flight, he must be tired.” Loki protested after them.

“Oh I don’t mind.” Thor said brightly as he followed him.

An hour later Thor was still helping out, currently fixing a broken back window and occasionally stopping to converse with En about both their respective crafts.

“Endless ball of energy, he’s like the sun.” Loki grumbled, just as the door jingled open, and Loki looked over, groaning. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Yep, me.” Tony, grimacing awkwardly. It had been the first time since they’d seen each other since Loki had showed up in his apartment. “So, the other night…”

“What other night?” Loki said airily. “I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about.”

"Do we have to keep doing this?" Tony said lowly, leaning over the counter. "I've been thinking it over and maybe ignoring, well, whatever the fuck this is isn't the best solution."

“Perhaps that's debatable, but remember what we talked about, not feeding the fire?” Loki said. “Not to mention my brother’s in town and has taken to repairing things here for no real reason other than being helpful.”

Tony glanced eagerly towards the commotion in the back. “You mean Thor?” Tony asked, and Loki looked at him with annoyance.

"...Here I was hoping you'd be too self absorbed to remember. Despite my attempts to convince him otherwise he thinks very highly of you."

“Well I wouldn't expect any less of you on that front." Tony shot back. "No, I like Thor. He’s nice, very down to earth unlike a certain brother of his.” Tony said.

“Did you want to order?” Loki answered tiredly.

“Just the usual. I mean, our usual. I mean-“

“I know what you mean.” Loki said coolly.

Tony rolled his eyes as Loki set to work on his drink, and after some debate strode towards the commotion in the back.

“How are you so good at this?” He heard En remark as Tony got closer.

“Ah, go on…” Thor dismissed. “Just a trade.”

“Hey, Pointbreak!” Tony called out with a grin. "In town for Christmas huh?"

“Tony!” Thor exclaimed. “What a pleasant surprise, didn't know if I'd get to see you.”

"Right, I feel I haven't seen you in ages, not since March I think?"

Thor's brow furrowed in as he smiled confusedly. "Has it? I was just here in August."

"I mean, maybe, but I remember the last time I saw you was March because you punched a guy in our lobby."

"Wow, wonder what he'd have to do to earn that from you?" En asked, impressed.

"I don't know, he wasn't an employee so it wasn't really my concern." Tony said looking at Thor expectantly, who grimanced at the memory.

"Ah, Loki had recently broken it off with an ex for unfaithfulness on the ex's part, the trashbag had the nerve to show his face when he was at work. I was there and I might've...lost my head a little. Thankfully he didn't press charges."

"Who the hell would cheat on Loki? I mean, if you can stand the man enough to date him. He's gorgeous." Tony blurted out before he could stop himself, both Thor and En staring, Thor with perplextion and En with amusement.

Loki who'd pause working for a second when he caught the words 'Cheat' and 'Loki' because for whatever reason Tony's voice stood out for him, and he smiled a little to himself. Fucker probably assumed he couldn't hear him, he thought before resuming his work.

"...I mean, I never said he wasn't attractive." Tony said, quickly adding: "Though you better not tell him that, it'll just go to his head."

"Uh...just as long as you don't mention what I just told you about his ex." Thor managed awkwardly.

"It feels like something I'd have caught from the gossip mill anyway. If I cared, which I don't." Tony emphasized

"What did I tell ya?" En said to Thor after Tony had left.

\---

Tony came back for his cappuccino, waiting for him at the table with his laptop bag, surprised to find a picture of a rooster in the foam, created with elegant flourishes, and smirked.

“Nice cock.” He said, and Loki looked flustered.

“I...was referencing the fact that your a cocky asshole.” Loki said. He wasn't sure why he'd done it, maybe there was a possibility he's been flattered by what Tony had said, but he wasn't about to admit that. "It's not like I can go around writing expletives on coffees, what if someone were to see?"

“I suppose, It's good work though. A remainder of your time at Red Rooster I take it?”

“You could call it that.” Loki said, and Tony could swear he sounded flattered. As his attention was diverted from Tony by an elderly couple ‘in the mood for something with peppermint’ Tony took the time to secretly take a quick pic of the foam art before drinking it.

As he worked the usual stream of patrons filtered in, all the while Tony dully aware of Loki’s voice, dressed to the nines in charm and as usual Tony felt a strange combination of annoyance and…well, something else. Certainly not jealousy because the man had never talked to him like that.

Later when he packed up to go the coffee shop was having a slow moment so Loki was taking the time to wipe off the tables with a pursed expression as Dean Martin drunkenly crooned over the sound system.

_‘I love Tahoe, like Sinatra…love’s Jack Daniels…’_

“What the hell…” Loki grumbled as he spritzed a table, “ …Does Tahoe have to do with Christmas?!”

“Skiing?” Tony offered with amusement.

“Well if there’s skiing there, I suppose.”

“In the winter, sure.” Tony watched him for a second more before saying: “Would I sound like an asshole if I said this job suited you?”

“Since when do you care about not sounding like an asshole?” Loki said as he tidied the lounge area.

“I mean, even I have limits.”

Loki laughed at that, a single high and sharp note. “Oh, so that’s your limit?”

"I’m just saying your good at it. You can handle working with people and you seem almost…I don’t know, happier doing it.”

“I can’t say I didn’t miss it a little.” Loki admitted. “Still not specifically something I’d want to do forever, I’d prefer to have more control.”

“Like getting your own place or something?” Tony said, making Loki pause a moment before waving it off.

“That’s crazy…”  He muttered.

“You know, I thought I should say, I’m…sorry if I made you miserable enough to quit the company.” Tony wasn't sure why he said it, perhaps it had something to go with Thor's story about the cheating ex, but whatever the reason it was out there now.

Loki was taken aback by that curveball of a statement, looking like a deer in the headlights as he tried to formulate an answer. “Don’t worry yourself Stark, not everything is about you.” He said gruffly, walking behind the counter. “Besides, it takes two to tango, if you understand what I’m saying.”

“I suppose I do…” Tony agreed weakly before leaving.

\---

Loki came home late in the afternoon, knocking on the door since he’d insistently give Thor the key so he could get some rest. When Thor opened the door to his surprise Thor finally looked tired, long ponytailed hair rumpled, blinking at Loki blurrily.

“Jet lag finally hit you?” Loki teased.

“You could say that.”

“Well if you’re hungry Edwin took the liberty of ordering us Chinese.” holding up the plastic bag with several cartons. “As a gesture of his appreciation for helping out. Plus he’s paying for your ticket home, something about saving him hundreds of dollars in contractor work."

“Grand.” Thor nodded. “And I’m starving, I tried not to eat to much of your food, though I’m afraid I might have bested a box of crackers you had.”

“Please, mi casa su casa, help yourself to whatever.” Loki said, retrieving a couple of plates and forks. “But there’s a store just about a block away if you need anything I don't have.”

They took some time to devour their food in silence before Loki smiled to himself and said: “Tony apologized to me today by the way.”

“Did he now?” Thor said.

“Just out of the blue when I was cleaning tables. I mean, for all I know he must’ve felt sorry for me now that I'm a lowly barista-“

“Well you don’t know that for sure, it’s a rather bold thing to assume.”

 “I’m not assuming, I’m just basing it off the three years I’ve known him. People don’t change.”

“Perhaps…or perhaps you just never really got to know him properly and falling out of your old patterns revealed that.”

All it took was quitting a job that he’d hoped would lead to something he’d been striving towards for years he thought somberly. “Perhaps…Jesus Thor, sometimes I forget how intuitive you can be.”

“Or perhaps you’re just an asshole.” Thor growled, and Loki put a hand to his chest in mock aghast.

“I’m downright charming, just ask any of the coffee shop patrons.”

Thor chuckled at that. “Well of course, how else would you get the generous tips you do?” He grew serious, and added: “Though when I say that I don’t mean to imply you’re ever responsible for provoking any sort of real abuse, you do know that right?”

“Dammit Thor, don’t get sappy on me.” Loki grumbled.

“I’m just saying, I’ll always be on your side, no matter how much of a jerk you seem to be sometimes.” Thor insisted, and Loki believed him. His brother had always been there for him after all.

“Thanks.” Loki acknowledged grimly, partially to shut him up, but it was a nice reminder.

"Besides, why else would I be here on Christmas aside from the purpose of being with you?"

Loki smirked, twisting up the last forkful of his Chow Mein, the good kind with thick noodles and fresh steamed veggies. “Be honest, you’re here to drag my ass back home because you didn’t believe me when I said I was doing it.”

“Loki…”

“It’s alright. Aside from my initial annoyance it’s touching really that you care so highly of me to take the time to do that.”

“You mean the world to me, of course I care about you.” Thor said, sounding as if that was obvious. “And I respect your wishes if you desire to stay, but I admit I don’t understand…was it something we did?” He said, referring to the family back home. Christ that was a whole kettle of fish he didn't want to get into.

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know Thor, I told you before one thing just led to another. I suppose I grew attached to this city and it got harder to leave.”

“What about now? Are you still not coming home? Don’t tell me that charismatic lunatic convinced you to keep working for him.”

“Oh of course not. I said I didn’t want to indefinably keep the position and I meant it…but we got to talking today and might’ve come upon a compromise.”

Thor frowned in concern, leaning forward. “Compromise? What do you mean?”

Loki winced at that, poking at a water chestnut he didn't particularly want. “Christ, I don’t know if I should say. Honestly it seems a little silly but it’s actually something I’ve always half dreamed of doing.”

“If that’s truly the case I assure you I won’t find it silly.” Thor said sincerely.

“I need to talk to Edwin some more about it. But I’ll tell you soon alright? Tomorrow.” As if to change the subject he nodded towards a large box filled with Christmas decorations, prominently a white mini Christmas tree, pre-lit with a yellowed look from sitting in the sun. “Speaking of which, would I be wrong in assuming you got those from him?”

“I might’ve expressed my concern you wouldn’t have any up, and he had some extra decorations I could borrow.”

“…It feels weird to, it being just me after all.” Loki insisted.

“Exactly!” Thor said. “But now it isn’t just you.”

“I suppose you're right." Loki said with a smile. "...If you’re up for that when your rested, we put them up tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Probs gonna update again in about a week.
> 
> Also: For anyone who was curious, 'Moog' refers to the moog synthesizer which was popular in the 70s. (The song over the opening scene in Kubrick's 'The Shining' is a notable example of it.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, finished this when I said I would

Tony found himself downing another drink, trying not to look too down in the sea of joviality. It was another company Christmas party, the first one without Loki in three years. No, four technically, if you counted the first month he worked here. He didn’t really, he hadn’t been more then a handsome face back then, bright eyed as he got better acquainted with the employees he hadn't known for more then a few weeks.

It actually wasn’t his fault his mind lingered on Loki, not entirely anyway. People kept bringing up when they conversed, saying how much they missed him or something along those lines. He didn’t know how much more he could take, it was like having an ex without the benefit of people knowing it was a sensitive topic.

“Hey.” Bruce came up, giving him a bump on the shoulder. “What’s with the long face? People are starting to talk.”

“Ah, I’m just not feelin’ the holiday spirit.” Tony said heavily.

“Too bad Loki isn’t here, you could just get into some meaningless argument, that would cheer you right up.”

“God dammit, I wish people would stop bringing him up.” Tony grumbled miserably.

Bruce blinked at him in surprise. “I’m sorry, you don’t want to complain about Loki? What, do you miss him or something?”

Tony looked away uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

“Holy shit, you do!” Bruce exclaimed, and Tony shushed him, making a face.

“I don’t miss him…I just think maybe I was too quick to let him go from the company.”

“You didn’t let him go, he quit.”

“Yeah sure, but it’s my fault he’s gone isn’t it? I could’ve been nicer, tried harder to get him to stay.”

“I don’t know man, that was sort of a two way street where you both hurled garbage at each other like some kind of fucked up game. I hear people have a bet running about who would win a fight if you two ever resorted to violence.”

“That’s insane…who did you bet on?” Tony added curiously.

“I didn’t, I just heard. But if I did my bet would’ve been neither, one of you would loose and the other would press charges. It would’ve been messy.”

“I suppose you have a point there.” Tony said with dismay.

“You know, based on what he’s said about leaving I don’t think it’s your fault anyway.”

“Sure he says that, but I'm sure he has his pride, I wouldn’t want to admit another man bullied be out of working at one of the finest companies in the country.”

“How humble of you to say.” Bruce said dryly. “…you know though, I suppose it isn’t too late for you to ask him to come back if you really wanted to try.”

 Tony scoffed in realization. “Hell, your right. Thanks bud.” He said, clapping him on the shoulder before hurrying off.

“…I didn’t exactly mean right this second, maybe you should think it over?” He called after him.

“Carpe Diem my friend!” Tony declared.

\---

He didn’t leave right that second though of course, making a necessary last round amongst the party goers before leaving, briefly stopping by his apartment to grab something before going to Grandroasters in the slim hope Loki might be there since the shop would be just closing, or at least near the time.

Sure enough thanks to some strange serendipity he was just stepping out onto the snow cover sidewalk.

“Here, pull up here.” He insisted, fumbling his was way out of the car as Loki watched in befuddlement. The coffee shop was dark behind him, but it looked like En was having some sort get together based on the jazz and laughter coming from the windows above.

“Tony?” He asked.

“Yes, hi.” Tony said, double checking to see he didn’t leave anything the cab before shutting the door. “Just the guy I was looking for.”

“Are you drunk?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“No...I mean, maybe I little bit. Hence the Taxi!” He said brightly, just as said taxi pulled away. “Shoot, probably should of asked him to stay…”

“What did you want?” He sounded impatient, like it had been a long day and he was looking forward to going home.

“Oh! Well first of all…” He took the brown scarf out from where he hid it in in jacket, and a Loki’s face lit up in surprised delight.

“You son of a bitch, you had it?!” He said snatching it from him. “You said you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry, I really thought I didn’t but then I did…I was embarrassed.  mean, it’s just a scarf…isn’t it?”

“It was my mom’s.” He admitted, and quickly added when Tony looked at him in horror: “She’s still alive, she lent it to me and then I just…kept it. Reminds me of her and all that sentimental nonsense.”

Tony then noticed a flash of olive green around Loki's collar and smiled. “Your uh, wearing the one I gave you.” Tony pointed out. “…Glad to see you liked it okay.”

Loki shrugged. “You were right, the color suits me.”

“You don’t need to sound so resentful.”

“Well at least I didn’t tell you I’m only wearing it because it’s the only scarf I have that isn’t packed away,.” He said heavily, adding: “Even if you’re a bastard you aren’t bad at gift giving.”

“Right! packing. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Tony blurted out.

“I’m sorry, excuse me?”

“No, I mean…I don’t think you should go.” He stammered out. “I…wanted to ask you to come back. To your old job.”

“Dammit, I told you don’t want my old-” Loki said with exasperation.

“-I know! I mean, I know,” Tony manically interrupted. “We can renegotiate so you have a better job, and I’ll try…no, _won’t_ be such and insufferable asshole. I just don’t want you to go, I-I mean-“ He struggled to rephrase that. “I don’t think you should go, I was just at the company Christmas party and everyone was talking about you and saying how much they missed you and I thought-“

“Hey!” A voice called and they both looked up to see En at the second floor of the coffee shop peering out the window he'd suddenly opened, appletini in hand. “Quit torturing the man and just tell him.”

Loki smiled stiffly. “Yes thank you Edwin, happy holidays!” He called out before murmuring: “ Let’s walk to my car, it’s further up the street where he can’t see or hear us.”

As they walked a ways down the street the snow started to fall again, slow and steady, glinting in the lamp light, and Loki looked up in wonder. For a second he wore a beautiful and serene expression, like he was in his element.

“…So what was he talking about?” Tony asked.

Loki huffed in frustration. “I’m not leaving. I'm moving out because my lease is up and I found a better place, but I’m gonna stay here.  I might’ve taken to heart what we were taking about the other day.”

“You’re gonna have to refresh my memory on that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t remember, self absorbed git.” Grumbled Loki.

“Look asshole, I-I’m trying here, give me some credit.” Tony said, shivering a little as he hugged himself. Fuck it was cold.

“It was that thing you said about having my own place. I’ve always wanted to have my own coffee shop or whatever, but never thought I could do it, but so I ran the idea by Edwin and he got excited about it. Apparently he’s been wanting to open something of another branch so we’re gonna go into co-ownership, but I’ll mostly have control."

"You have the money for that?" Tony inquired.

"I have some saved up, but we struck up a deal, involving me coughing up the real recipes for my drinks."

"I guess withholding that card paid off." Tony said with amusement. “But I didn’t know you really wanted to do that. I was…just running my mouth like always.”

“There was a reason I quit my job at your company Tony. Your damn easy to blame, and I very well have, but it honestly didn’t have much to do with you.  It just wasn’t a good fit and I couldn’t deny it anymore.” He smirked. “…But let’s put a pin in that and address the more notable fact that you apparently missed me.”

“Hey, I didn't say that, I said the rest of the company missed you. Me, well…”

“Well what?”

“ ’Missed’ implies I didn’t hate your guts before. No, what I’ve had were realizations. Namely that I don’t think I do so much anymore?” He offered it reluctantly. “...Hate you so much I mean. I’m not even sure why I ever did at this point, or if I ever did. I gotta wonder if I just got caught up in the fucked up games we’ve been playing these last few years.”

Ironically part of him worried the bastard would laugh in his face and tell him it was some sort of elaborate prank, but thankfully Loki just smiled sadly.

“…Lot of that going around.” He replied, shaking his head. “I don’t know what the fuck to do with that sentiment really though. Especially since, I’d say it goes a bit further than that.”

“If I said this was some elaborate prank to get you to say that would you believe me?” Tony said with a helpless smile.

“It’d be easier to deal with it.” Loki said. “But you wouldn’t be here in the cold just to get some final one up.”

“That would be easier wouldn’t it?” Tony said weakly. “I mean, we could continue how we’ve been but it’s just not as fun anymore.”

“It isn’t is it?” He breathed, his hair loose and blowing in the snowy wind with a look in his eye, a gleam almost, that made him look softer then he had in a long time, if he ever had. He was always stunningly beautiful even in his worst moments but there was a hardness about him sometimes that now felt akin to being shut out in the cold.

 “Do you…do remember the first time I insulted you?” Tony found himself saying.

“I think? You called me Snow queen or some shit like that.” Loki said, and Tony laughed.

“Snow white, actually. It was a couple of months after you came to work for the company, and you were on the phone talking to someone, just coming inside and covered in show. I just remember thinking: ‘God dammit if that isn’t one of the most beautiful bastards I’ve ever seen.’”

Loki scoffed, a flush going to his cheek. "Christ, that was ages ago.”

Tony took him in his arms, wondering if this was a bad idea but knowing even if it was he didn't care. "...It’s just,  It’s how you look now. I don’t know, it reminds me so much of then.”

Loki’s lips twitched in a helpless smile at that, long cool hand going to his cheek. "Fuckin' hell Tony..." Was the only thing he could manage before they kissed, an admission of sorts to express all the things either of  couldn’t quite put to words yet, undefined but somehow finally understood.

After they kissed, still in his arms, Tony admitted worriedly: “…I’m not sure how any of this is gonna work though.”

Loki tusked helplessly. “We could always start over. Get reacquainted so to speak.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Loki said as they broke away, walking the rest of the way to his car, looking at Tony incredulously. “When you really think of it, what have these last few weeks been but seeing each other in a different light? Enough that we want things to be different.”

“I guess you have a point there.” Tony admitted.

“Tell you what, Thor’s back at my apartment making hot spiced cider and some other stuff, plus we’re gonna watch whatever stupid Christmas movies he found on Redbox, which knowing him one of which is probably Die Hard…it’s not much but it's a start, you know?”

“I’m fine with whatever.” Tony said. “I actually happen to like Die Hard.”

“Christ, of course you would.” Loki said dismissively, but looked amused.

\---

When they got to the apartment Thor was baking in the kitchen. “Hey!” He called out excitedly, in the middle of walking to the table with a plate of cookies, apron tied around his waist.

“Hey yourself.” Loki called back. “Look who I found.”

“Well, technically I found you.” Tony corrected him as the both took off their coats.

“Ah, never mind that, all that matters is you’re here.” He grinned giving him a hearty wack on the shoulder. “I just made cookies!”

“…And watching Gremlins I see.” Tony said with amusement, nodding toward the tv where said gremlin’s were currently tearing up the town and Loki tusked in dismay.

“Dammit Thor, I thought were going to watch Christmas movies.”

“Gremlins is a Christmas movie.” Thor insisted.

“No it’s not, it’s filled with…nasty little Halloween creatures.” Loki protested.

“Technically he’s right, it takes place around Christmas.” Tony pointed.

“See? Tony gets it. Have a cookie.” Thor said brightly, offering the plate of cookies: gingerbread men with red hot candy buttons and peanut butter cookies with Hershey’s kisses.

“Peanut butter blossoms, been ages since I’ve had these.” He said, taking one, and giving Loki a smug expression as he popped the entire thing in his mouth, and  before swallowing said: “Did you here that? ‘Tony gets it’.”

“God, It was a mistake to invite you here wasn’t it?”

“Well I’m here now aren’t I?” Tony countered, sucking a bit of chocolate off his thumb. “Admit it though, you really are glad I’m here.”

“I never thought I’d say it, but yes.” Loki said begrudgingly, receiving a fiendish grin from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real happy about how this turned out, thanks for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
